deadoralive4thedevilfactorfandomcom-20200216-history
Dead or Alive World Combat Championship
The Dead or Alive World Combat Championship, also known as the Dead or Alive Tournament is a annual international fighting tournament, held by the Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee. The story of Dead or Alive revolves around the events of the tournament, and those who enter to fight. History The tournaments were created by Fame Douglas, the former head of DOATEC. The tournament was planned to be just that; a tournament held all over the world in different locations at a time, where fighters can compete for a vast amount of money. At the end, Kasumi made it to the final to face Raidou. Kasumi managed to damage Raidou; however, Raidou was too strong for her. Then, Ryu Hayabusa came to help Kasumi and damaged Raidou enough for Kasumi to defeat him. In the end, Kasumi won the tournament. However, she didn't accept the prize money, so Tina Armstrong got the money instead. The following year, during the climax of the second tournament, it was revealed that a tengu had escaped from its own world, bent on the destruction of everything. Ryu eventually defeated it, winning the second tournament. A third tournament was staged as a normal martial arts tournament, but it was really a testing ground for the genetically-engineered warrior Omega, created by DOATEC after experimenting on Genra. Fittingly, given that Omega was originally her adoptive father, Ayane was the fighter to defeat him. During the fourth tournament, with all the antagonism aroused by DOATEC, the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan, led by Hayate seeked for revenge, after all the dirty work DOATEC has created. Hayate, Ayane, and Ryu went to stop DOATEC, with a reluctant Kasumi following them to try and stop them. The clan succeeds to destroy DOATEC and its headquarters tri-tower, but in the end it was Helena Douglas who self-destructs the building. With the end of DOATEC, it's unknown if the Dead or Alive Tournament will continue. Entrants * Ayane * Bass Armstrong * Bayman - Joined during the first tournament; an assassin who originally entered the tournament to kill Fame under the orders of Donovan, but after Donovan "repaid" him by trying to have him killed, Bayman now enters the tournament to get close to Donovan and kill him. * Brad Wong * Christie * Ein - Joined during the second tournament; an amnesiac man who entered the tournament to seek clues to his past. It turned out that he was actually Hayate. * Eliot * Gen Fu - Joined during the first tournament; a old, respected martial art master, who entered to raise money to help his seriously illness granddaughter, Mei Lin. After the third tournament, Mei Lin recovered so Gen Fu no longer enters the tournaments. * Hayate * Helena Douglas - Joined during the second tournament; the currect leader of DOATEC who joined to seek clues to find her mother's killer. * Hitomi * Jann Lee - Joined during the first tournament; A young man who is trying to prove himself as the strongest fighter alive. * Kasumi - Joined during the first tournament; a runaway ninja entered the first tournament to honor-kill Raidou for harming her older brother. She now joins to try and stop the fude between the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan and DOATEC. * Kokoro * Lei Fang - Joined during the first tournament; a young girl who is only intrested in trying to defeat Jann Lee to prove her independence to him. * Leon - Joined during the second tournament; a lone mercenary who seeked to become the world's strongest for his lost love. He didn't join the fourth tournament. * Lisa Hamilton - * Ryu Hayabusa - Joined during the first tournament; a Shinobi who enters to protect Kasumi, or help Hayate and Ayane in their missions against DOATEC. * Tina Armstrong - Joined during the first tournament; a young woman who enters the tournaments to get noticed by Hollywood and strenghten her starlet career. * Zack - Joined during the first tournament; a man who wants to win for the money and the popularity. Tournament Winners *'First Tournament' - Kasumi *'Second Tournament' - Ryu Hayabusa *'Third Tournament' - Ayane *'Fourth Tournament' - Helena, however after Zack saved her, she gave up her title to him. Category:Terms